Madae Virus
Madae Virus Analysis The Madae Virus is a very unique virus that attacks all lobes of the brain specifically. It leaves every other part of the body intact and unharmed, but its effect on the brain is devastating. The virus splices its strain and creates itself on the DNA template. Then the virus spreads throughout the body, eventually reaching the brain. At the brain, the virus attacks the frontal lobe first, dissembling the person's sense of morality over the entire process of the virus. In the middle of the first cycle, the virus attacks the back lobe of the brain and breaks apart the person's ability to distinguish family from foe and response to stimuli. Its degradation surpasses the degradation of the 1st lobe and drives the victim clinically incapable of making choices and creating allies. The parietal lobe is attacked after the back lobe is destroyed; therefore the person's sense of touch and feeling is compromised. Therefore, victim does not feel pain or pressure. The side-effect is the person becomes extremely reckless. The temporal lobe is the last to be attacks. The Madae virus destroys the sense of hearing. In the end, when the frontal lobe is near complete degradation, the victim becomes a lawless animal, attacking everyone. Its saliva contains the virus and it spreads faster than rabies. And when the degradation is completely, the victim dies due to complete brain deintegration. The Madae Virus has complete control over its mutation, which makes it almost impossible to create a cure. Any cure put into the body would be overpowered by a new strain of Madae virus. Strains of the Madae Madae has several strains, depending on which animal is the carrier. Mammals, due to their warm-blooded bodies, provided enough heat for the Madae virus to flourish in their bodies, so their mutations were not as virulent. In cold blooded creatures, the virus does not flourish as greatly; rather the virus remains in a stasis form. It does not attack the brain of the cold-blooded host, but they still mutate in various ways. When the cold-blooded host infects a warm blooded host, the virus will kill the host faster due to the multiple advantages it has gained. The bigger the brain of the warm-blooded host, the slower the degradation cycle. It has been tested that humans brains, due to their constant activation, have shown the longest time period. There has been information that there is a third strain of virus, AKA Madae Nemoida. Nemoida is the theoretical strain where one host gains a "psychic" power to lead other hosts. The "leader strain" does not impact the brain as crudely as the other strains, but it modulates the brain so that it can communicate with the other hosts through a series of phermones that spreads like pollen. The phermones have mutagen attached to them so every single order the "leader" strain makes, the host of the other strains mutates again and again. In the end, the third strain has complete control over the other hosts. This has been hypothesized by James Hartigan when he was test the virus on rats. Cure The cures for Madae in the last few decades have proved to be ineffective due to the virus' mutating abilities. Every time a cure is injected into the host, the virus attached to the cure, whether it is an catabolic enzyme or antigen, through the protein fibola and consumes it. As it consumes it, the virus mutates again, and the cure is no longer effective. Martin Slaine has found that in order to counteract the virus's mutating abilies, the cure had to mutate as well. Not only that, but it had to mutate in the same way as the virus would. So he found out that the only way to make that a viable option was to create the cure using the virus itself without making it seem like an anomaly. He decided to mutate the virus using certain substances, and in the end, after many years of work, he created the cure.